Inu Cowboy
by Bebop Angel
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha go into the well and end up in, 2071?! Somehow, they gotta frind a way back with the help of the Bebop crew.
1. Default Chapter

Spike sat on the ragged yellow couch in the makeshift living room aboard the Bebop. He turned on the T.V. to find Big Shot on.  
  
"Howdy folks! It's time for Big Shot, the show designed to help all you bounty hunters out there. I'm Punch." The Latino man clad in a colorful cowboy outfit said excitedly.  
  
"An' I'm Judy!" A blonde woman yelled just as enthusiastically  
  
"We just received a new bounty. His name is Keros. Keros has a bounty on his head of a whopping 26.000.000 Woolongs!" Punch shouted.  
  
"Oh wow!" Judy said, bouncing excitedly. Spike looks a bit closer to the screen, studying the picture of the man on it. He had short black hair that was slicked back, his eyes were a light blue, almost gray and completely devoid of emotion.  
  
"Is there any more information?" Judy asked, almost pouting.  
  
"No, only a number to call when the bounty is caught."  
  
"Oh well. That's all the time we have for today. Good luck all y-" Before Judy could finish her sentence, Spike snapped off the monitor.  
  
A faint smile crossed his face.  
  
"26 million Woolongs, huh." He mused to himself. Edward was sitting at Tomato when Spike walked up to her.  
  
"Ed, look up a bounty named Keros, Will ya?" Ed bobbed her head up and down as she began her search.  
  
Spike sunk back into his spot on the couch and laid down. Jet was tending to his bonsai trees, Faye was taking a shower and using up all of the hot water in the process, Ed was searching, and Ein was taking a nap next to the teen hacker. Spike looked at Ein as he laid down. Following Ein's example, Spike soon started to doze.  
  
Before he was completely asleep, Edward leapt on top of him, laughing insanely, Ein stared passively. Spike tried to get up, but much to his chagrin, Ed was on top of his head, pinning Spike to the couch and cutting off much of his air.  
  
"Ed!" He cried in a muffled, slightly strangled voice, "Get the hell off of me!" Much to Spike's surprise, Ed did indeed leap off of him and landed in front of him, her wild golden eyes barely inches away from Spike's bleary, two-toned brown ones.  
  
"Edward found Keros head." She said happily. Spike sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
"Really, what did ya find?"  
  
"Keros head is hiding out on Earth somewhere. The ISSP is having a Veeery hard time finding him, but Edward knows where to find him." She grinned evilly as she said this last bit.  
  
Spike edged away from Ed as she said this, he was afraid to admit it, but that girl scared him sometimes, and this was definitely one of those time.  
  
"Well, where is he hiding on Earth?" Spike almost demanded, hiding his fear.  
  
Ed crossed her arms and closed her eyes, ending up making a very comical imitation of Jet when he's being serious.  
  
"Keros is hiding in a place that was once called Japan."  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?" A feminine voice asked from behind them, "We should go get this guy, and you two aren't going to leave me outta this, understand?" Faye said, still wrapped up in her towels.  
  
"Faye, you can't go." Spike stated, casually closing his eyes. Faye's face went red with anger.  
  
"And just why not?! Is this some sort of guy thing that a girl isn't going to be allowed to do?! Tell me Goddamnit!"  
  
"No, it's not that." Spike said, "It's just, you're not dressed. I'm not going to let some girl who's only wearing a towel accompany me on this."  
  
Faye blushed as she looked down at what she was wearing. She was indeed still clad in nothing more then a towel around her body, and another one around her head.  
  
"Oh." She said, still blushing as she went to her room to get dressed. About a half hour later, she came out, now wearing her customary yellow plastic zip up tank top, her red sweater, her yellow short shorts, and her red boots.  
  
"Satisfied?" She sniffed, walking towards the hanger, "Now we can go." 


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha sat next to the well as Kagome paced in front of him.  
  
"Just WHY do I have to come with you to your time again?" He asked rather rudely. Kagome didn't seem to pay any mind to his tone of voice, but she stopped pacing and looked at the half demon.  
  
"It's not just you Inuyasha. Miroku, Shippou, and Sango are coming also. They should be here by now." She scanned the forest line worriedly.  
  
"They probably forgot, or maybe they don't want to come, and you still didn't answer my question."  
  
Kagome sighed, "I already told you, it's my birthday tomorrow and my mom wanted you all there."  
  
"Feh, I don't see what the big deal is." Kagome almost screamed in exasperation.  
  
"Well, it doesn't seem like they're coming at all, so can't we just get this over with?" Inuyasha continued, standing up.  
  
"All right, I guess we can go. I'll leave a note for Miroku and Sango so that they know what to do if they come." Kagome took out a notebook and a pen and wrote on a sheet of paper that they already went down the well and that they should follow.  
  
Inuyasha jumped into the well and was followed closely by Kagome. As they fell through time Inuyasha wondered why he agreed to this again. He remembered that Kagome said that there would be lots of Ramen when they got there, and that she had said that she was going o say the 'S' word with him over a tall and rickety bridge if he didn't agree. 


	3. Chapter 3

Spike and Faye boarded their mono racers and took off for Earth. Luckily they were docked in a crater colony on Mars, so their trip wasn't going to be very long. In about an hour or so they saw the blue and brownish green planet below them. They ascended and set out to search for Japan. It took about another hour for them to find where the country once was. Edward had provided a 'map' as to where to look for Keros.  
  
"Spike, do ya think he might be over here?" Faye called from a pile of rubble that was what they guessed had been a temple of some sort.  
  
"Maybe." Spike answered, "Let me go first." Faye crossed her arms in restrained anger and let Spike go inside the dilapidated wreck. Much to his surprise, he found a well under the ground, it was completely untouched.  
  
"Oh wow." He said quietly, "I didn't think that anything would be intact. Oh well." Spike went over to the well to see if Keros was hiding in it. He wasn't.  
  
"There's no one here Faye." Spike called upwards as Faye wandered off to inspect something. Spike found a ladder so he could get out of the hole that he jumped into. Just as he began to climb it, he heard something. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome soon realized that their journey into the future was taking much longer then usual. She pressed her body closer to Inuyasha as dread bottled up inside of her.  
  
Inuyasha felt her fear and became uneasy himself. It's not that he didn't like Kagome's body against his, he rather liked that, it was the fact that she felt uneasy after making this trip so many times what scared him. He thought that the trip was taking a long time, but he also thought that the was what it was usually like, he didn't do this very often at all.  
  
"Inuyasha, something's wrong." Kagome whispered, or at least it sounded like a whisper to Inuyasha, "We're taking too long." Inuyasha was about to respond when suddenly they landed in the bottom of the well. Inuyasha heard footsteps above them and a small click the Kagome recognized as a gun.  
  
"Hello." A voice called above them, "You sure as hell aren't Keros. How'd you get down that well when I didn't see anyone down there a minute ago." Kagome looked up to see a man with brown eyes and poofy green hair. He was wearing a blue suit with a yellow shirt and loose tie.  
  
His eyes widened slightly when he saw Inuyasha leap out of the well and land in front of him. "Holy Shit." He muttered.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and frowned.  
  
"What the hell happened to your time Kagome? It didn't look like this last time I came here. It looks like Sesshomeru attacked, or perhaps Naraku."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "What?!" She scrambled to get out of the well with a little bit of help form Inuyasha of course. When she got out of the well she looked around the place, mortified. Soon she turned to Spike.  
  
"What did you do to my home?" She demanded angrily. Spike took a few steps back, surprised at her anger.  
  
"I did nothing. We just landed here searching for a bounty, ok? Maybe Keros did this, most likely the meteor showers are to blame, 'cause I can't do this alone, even in my ship."  
  
"Kagome, what the hell is this freak talking about?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Freak?" Spike asked, incredulously, "At least I don't look like some messed up samurai with cat ears." Spike shot back.  
  
"They're not cat ears, they're dog ears, and I'm not a samurai." Inuyasha said testily.  
  
"Oh really? Then why do you carry that sword and wear that stupid looking red kimono?"  
  
"This sword was made from one of my father's bones and can destroy you with one swing, and my kimono is made from the hair of a fire rat and offers much more protection then mere armor."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome cut in.  
  
"Yea, what."  
  
"Sit." Inuyasha's beads pulled him to the bottom of the well, smacking his face into the dirt. Spike smiled.  
  
"So," Kagome continued as if nothing had happened, "I need some questions answered. First off, what year is it?" Spike looked at her funny and answered.  
  
"It's 2071, where've you been?" Kagome reeled at the answer, no wonder the trip into the future took so long.  
  
"Hey, how'd ya do that, I mean, how did you make ear boy fall into the well like that?" Spike asked, unaware of Kagome's wonderment. She quickly recovered though, after Spike asked a question that she could answer.  
  
"The beads around Inuyasha's neck are blessed. So, when I say 'sit', he sits." Inuyasha, who was climbing out of the well as she said this, was slammed back into the dirt twice with a loud snarl.  
  
"Kagome, what the Hell did I do?" He complained loudly. Kagome looked at the half demon, surprised. Realization dawned upon her as Inuyasha came out of the well for the third time, this time, rubbing his forehead, which was red and quite lumpy.  
  
"Gomen Inuyasha." She said sweat dropping.  
  
"Sorry my foot." Inuyasha muttered, "Now what's all this about it being 2071, I thought you lived in 2000."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then how the Hell did we end up here, I thought the well only went back and forward 500 years, not 571."  
  
"So did I, but I guess the well changes time flow every so often." Kagome said apologetically, before erupting in a flurry of fear and anger, "Wait, how am I going to get back home, I have finals on Monday!"  
  
Spike just stared at the two arguing, slack-jawed in bewilderment.  
  
"Um, I don't mean to interrupt you two lovebirds, but I have some questions." Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned on Spike and yelled in face concurrently, "WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Spike jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Now, Mr. Um, What's you're name?" Kagome asked, calmed down now. Spike face faults.  
  
"My name's Spike Spiegel, now, What is going on here? I mean, what's that 'Inuyasha' thing, who is Sesshomeru and Naraku, and what did you mean by the sword was made from your father's bones? That's kinda morbid and cold, using your Dad's bones for your own profit.."  
  
"Spike, what a strange name." Kagome said to herself, "Oh well, Inuyasha's a half demon. That explains why he looks so much like a human. His half brother Sesshomeru, is a full demon and wants to kill Inuyasha because he wants the Tetsaiga, Inuyasha's sword, he has the Tessaiga, the one that's incapable of killing anyone, he thinks that Inuyasha doesn't deserve it. When Inuyasha's father died, apparently two sword were made out of his bones. The Tetsaiga and the Tessaiga, one was for Inuyasha and the other for Sesshomeru. Naraku is the person who kill-"  
  
"Alright Kagome, what else are you planning on telling this guy? Are you thinking of telling him our entire story? God I hope not, I'm already getting bored listening to you yak all the time." Kagome shot Inuyasha a dirty look.  
  
"I was only answering his questions." Spike wasn't listening though, apparently bored with Kagome as well. He grabbed his communicator.  
  
"Um, Faye, I think that I was wrong. There are people here, well sort of. Don't ask any questions, just get over here now." He said nervously. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome, Inuyasha and the entire Bebop crew were all sitting in the living room of the Bebop.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Jet said, puffing on a cigarette, "You, Kagome, are from the year 2000 and is the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikiyo who was alive around 570 years ago. You fell into this magic well and ended up in Inuyasha's time. You broke this jewel that can give demons and humans extraordinary powers. So you and Inuyasha have to find all the pieces of the jewel and you get help from a demon slayer, a talking flea, a cat like demon named Kirara, and a perverted monk who had a black hole in his hand that works like an ultra powered vacuum.  
  
"And you," He looks at Inuyasha, "You are a half demon who was in love with Kikiyo but another demon named Naraku pitted you two against each other. Kikiyo shot a blessed arrow through your shoulder, pinning you to a tree in a deep sleep for 50 years. And to top it off, you have a psychotic half broth who's jealous because you got a sword that can kill and he got a sword that con only save live. Jeez, this makes my mushroom trip seem tame." Inuyasha looked at Jet suspiciously.  
  
"Don't ask, it's a long story." Jet dismissed.  
  
"Humph. I still don't see why we had to tell out whole story. They aren't saying anything about themselves." Inuyasha said looking out the window at the stars around him. His mind was still reeling with all that he had learned. If Kagome was shocked, it was nothing to what Inuyasha was feeling. Everything that he had known was turned upside-down.  
  
"Now, Spike, who exactly is this Vicious character? He sounds very interesting if you could compare him to Sesshomeru and Naraku seriously." Spike looked away From Kagome as he lighted a cigarette.  
  
"Wouldn't matter even if I told you, so I'm just going to keep that information to myself thanks." Kagome looked insulted at Spike's comment and was about to say something about it when Faye spoke up.  
  
"Yelling and screaming about it won't do anything to make broccoli head over there open up. He doesn't even tell Jet anything, and they've been friends for three years."  
  
"Found her!" Ed shouted, leaping up from behind the couch with energy that could be compared to how Inuyasha jumps.  
  
"Well, don't hold out on us Ed! C'mon, give us the info." Spike urged as he blew a cloud of cigarette smoke in Inuyasha's direction, making him pass out from the smell. Spike shot a look at Inuyasha as Faye jumped back in surprise.  
  
"What happened to him?" Jet asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Oh, it must be the smell from your cigarettes that made him pass out. In all reality, I'm surprised he stayed awake as long as he did. Inuyasha has a very sensitive nose. One time when we had to fight this painter that made monsters out of ink, Inuyasha would almost always pass out from the strong smell of ink and blood unless he had his nose covered." Jet nodded and left the room, searching for something for Inuyasha.  
  
"Who cares, I just want the info." Spike said to Ed.  
  
"Alright, alright. Kagome person was born in 1983 and disappeared at age 17. She lived in Japan, but that was before the Hyper Space Gate was even erected and people rarely went into space unless they went through strenuous training. About a year before she disappeared, she was known to have come down with diabetes, lots of kinds of arthritis, all sorts of diseases that can be cured now. Most all of them usually occurred in old peoples. Yep, she had lots of old person sickness'." Kagome blushed furiously at all of the illness' that her Grandfather had come up with in the past year.  
  
"I never had those illness', my Grandfather made them up so that I had a viable excuse for missing school when I was in the feudal era." By now Jet had come back, he was carrying one of those masks that carpenters wear when working when painting the inside of a house to keep out the noxious fumes of wet paint out of their lungs. He picked up Inuyasha's head and slipped it on while he was still unconscious.  
  
"There, now he shouldn't pass out whenever we smoke." He said. They sat there for about a minute while Ed searched for Inuyasha. She had started searching for him at the same time as she did Kagome, but still could find nothing, much to her chagrin. Finally Inuyasha was beginning to wake up. He opened his eyes and sat up. Quickly he grabbed at the mask over his face and pulled it off, glaring up at Kagome.  
  
"Jet put it on you so that you wouldn't pass out when they smoked." Kagome explained apologetically. Inuyasha snorted in annoyance, but put the mask back on. Ed looked up from her computer and gave a small snort of annoyance.  
  
"Why not Dog-Boy shows up on the Net?" Ed asked curiously. Inuyasha ignored the unintended insult and grabbed Ed's goggles, lifting her off of the floor with them.  
  
"Dog-Boy doesn't show up on your little net thing because Dog-Boy lived in a time where there wasn't even electricity. Alright?" He growled in annoyance, dropped Ed to the ground, who twisted like a cat in order to land on her feet.  
  
"Dog-boy ancient." Ed muttered as she rubbed her sore head.  
  
"Oh well, we still don't have any Woolongs to our names." Spike interrupted, looking at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Woolongs?" Kagome asked, confused.  
  
"Woolongs are the type of currency everyone decided on after space travel became a common thing." Jet answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey, I have an idea!" Faye exclaimed, snapping her fingers, "Why don't you two help us with bounty hunting? We could use an extra hand and besides, I could use another girl on this ship, one that actually looks like a girl." She said, exasperated.  
  
"I don't care what you want us for wench, I'm not going to stay in this time. Even without your dammed sticks, the air here is so polluted, I wouldn't be able to smell a thing. I want to go home, or at least to your Time Kagome, where I can at least breath without having to wear a mask." Inuyasha said, turning away from the window to look at the group. Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
I was planning on putting it in politer terms, but Inuyasha's right. We really should go home to our own times." 


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the feudal era, Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Kirara had arrived at the well. Shippou picked up the note that Kagome had left for them and looked at it, unable to read.  
  
"Sango. I think Kagome left us something." He said, handing the demon hunter the note.  
  
"Dear Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and Miroku. Inuyasha and I have already gone into the well and back to my time. Please follow us. Kagome." Sango read, putting her boomerang down on the ground.  
  
"So I guess we're supposed to go to Kagome's time without her.' Miroku said, holding a bag of clothes that Kagome had left for them.  
  
"Yeah, Miroku, what is that?" Sango asked, pointing to the canvas bag.  
  
"From what this little note says, we're supposed to put these clothes on so that we won't stand out in her time. He tossed her a bra and a pair of underwear.  
  
"Here, Kagome said that you should wear these." Miroku continued as he pulled out a pair of tan slacks and a nice tee shirt.  
  
"What?! I'm no wearing this!" Sango yelled in anger at Miroku, who had gone to go and change. Sango walked over to the bag and pulled out a long skirt, tank top, and hat.  
  
"So this is what I'm supposed to wear. Thank God it isn't those things that Miroku shoved in my face." She went someplace away from Miroku and got into her clothes. When she got back to the well, she was surprised to see that the modern clothes that Miroku was dressed in actually looked nice on him. He was obviously crestfallen that Sango wasn't wearing what he had given her, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Ok then!" Shippou said enthusiastically as he jumped on the edge of the well, "Let's go and meet Kagome!" Miroku grabbed Shippou by the tail and gave him a stern look.  
  
"Wait Shippou. You have an outfit as well." He pulls out a pair of shoes, a pair of shorts and a shirt., "She says you either wear this and try to hide your tail, or turn into a puppy in the presence of people other then us and her family." Shippou took one look at the outfit and turned up his nose.  
  
"I think I'll pretend to be a puppy rather then wear that." He said defiantly. Miroku nodded and let go of Shippou, almost dropping him into the well.  
  
"Alright then, let's go." He said as he waited for Sango, Shippou, and Kirara to enter the well before him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Keros had watched the entire episode with the cowboys and the weirdoes from the past from a hiding place he had found a few days earlier. Lucky for him, his chosen spot had proven a good one. He started to leave his hiding place for a bit when he heard another soft thump from the well area. He walked over to the well, smiling slightly as he made up a quick lie to tell them. As he looked down the well, he saw a woman holding a kitten, a man with a strange looking glove over one hand and a small child with pointed ears and a huge fluffy tail. He couldn't be sure about the child though, he blinked his eyes and when he opened the again, he saw a small fluffy dog in the place of the child.  
  
"Excuse me sir." The black haired man asked, obviously uncomfortable in his clothes, "But do you know where Kagome Higurashi is holding her birthday party?" Keros stared at the group, a small smile twitching at the corners of his lips.  
  
"Sorry guys, but there isn't a birthday party today. The person you're looking for was taken by a group of space bandits. Real mean ones too. My guess is that they took Miss Higurashi and her white haired friend up to their ship and killed them." He said grimly. Inwardly, Keros grinned at the man and woman's horrified, yet confused expressions. The woman climbed out of the well and was shortly followed by the man and the dog.  
  
"Sir, what do you mean by space bandits?" The woman asked, worried.  
  
"I mean space bandits. A group of thieves and murderers that go around the solar system in a spaceship killing people and taking anything of value." He said coolly, "My name's Keros, I've been hunting them for some time. From what I know, a man in a blue suit with green hair and a woman with purple hair wearing a scanty yellow vest and shorts were the ones that took the people you're looking for. They didn't destroy the shrine here though. That was caused by the meteor showers." He explained, noting their confused expressions at their surroundings, "May I ask who you are?"  
  
"I'm Miroku, and this is Shippou." Miroku said pointing to Shippou.  
  
"I'm Sango and the cat is Kirara. Please, you have to help us find Inuyasha and Kagome. We're not really all that worried about Inuyasha and Kagome, but we need to find them all the same." Sango said, grateful for Keros' help. Keros smiled slightly and turned.  
  
"Well, we don't have all day. Come on, I'll take you to my ship. It's not far, but I crashed it a few days ago and I need to find some replacement parts." He snickered to himself at how he was going to round up the parts for his ship. 


End file.
